


I think I only just met you

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	I think I only just met you

I padded down the hallway. It was late and there was nothing but silence. The hotel which had been full of laughter and energy just hours before had calmed completely.

All I had with me was one of my pillows, I held it behind my back as I approached his door. I looked down at myself. Forgetting to pack something suitable to sleep in, I had to resort to a large button up shirt that was a little too long for me and went to knees, enough to cover my modesty. Other than that all I was wearing was my underwear and a pair of knee socks.

I tapped on his door, enough to be heard, but conscious of the rooms around him and the people sleeping within. I knew that he was awake because I had just played him at FIFA and I could hear the sound of the TV on low through the door.

He opened the door a few seconds later and I smiled shyly up at him. “I think I only just met you, but do you want to cuddle?” I pulled my pillow out from behind my back.

He grinned and stepped aside to let me in.

“That is adorable.”

“I just kicked your ass so this is a peace offering.” I stepped towards him and hit him in the chest with the pillow before I bounded over to his bed and snuggled under the covers, grabbing his playstation controller.

“I want a rematch.” He walked over to the bed and got underneath the covers beside me.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt? Ugh.” I laughed, scrolling through the team options.

“It’s warm in here.” He shrugged, with just the hint of a smirk on his lips. “I already know that you’re going to be Chelsea so just pick them already.”

I laughed quietly and selected Chelsea. He was right about that. It was one of the first things I had said to him. He’d been signing an autograph for a teenage girl and I was stood close by. She had told him that she loved BVB and had lived in Dortmund for many years but that she had previously lived in London and that due to that Chelsea were her favourite team.

He put one of his arms around me and I curled up against his chest. It was quite snug as he had this arms close so that he was still able to use his controller, and while we played I attempted to distract him with swift kisses to his cheek or jaw when he was deep in concentration, and that’s how he conceded free kicks and corners to my team, and ultimately how I won the match.

As it got later I started to yawn, and Marco noticed.

“Will you sleep with me tonight?” he asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

“I meant to sleep, and just sleep.” He laughed. “I only just met you remember?”

At that second there was a knock on the hotel door. Marco wore a confused expression as he got up from the bed and went over to answer it.

“Mario!” he laughed, greeting his best friend with a hug.

“Hey mate, listen… is this a bad time?” Mario stepped just inside the room and left the door just a jar. I peeked around the corner of the wall that separated the bathroom and bed area. I was just out of sight from Mario, but I could see the two of them.

“Well actually…yes.” Marco ran a hand through his blonde hair, just at the top where it was a little longer.

“Is there a girl here?” Mario asked.

Marco nodded.

“Shit. This is awkward.” He looked over his shoulder and then opened the door behind him, and there in the door way, mouth agape was Caro Bohs, Marco’s ex girlfriend.

“What is she doing here?” Marco asked in confusion, looking between the two of them. “Did you plan this?”

“She wanted to talk about getting back together…I thought. I thought that I was helping you, you’ve been really lonely Marco, and distant after your injury. I thought you deserved some happiness.” Mario shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “Can I leave you to talk?”

Marco just nodded and gestured for him to leave, and so Mario walked away.

Caro moved into the room and pointed her finger at Marco.

“Where is your slut?” she asked, looking around the room. She still couldn’t see me thankfully.

“She’s no slut Caro, she’s a nice girl and I would appreciate it if you didn’t fuck it up please. If you care about me you will turn around and leave. Please.” He tugged at his hair and sighed in exasperation.

I stepped out from behind the wall and walked over to Marco, taking his hand as I stood defiantly in front of Caro.

“I think that it’s a good idea for you to go. Marco has made his decision very clear.” I said sternly.

He squeezed my hand softly.

Caro looked shocked, and frozen to the spot. This obviously wasn’t the way she had planned this going. By now she would have wanted to be in his King sized bed with him. The bed where I had been falling asleep and where my pillow still lay.

She turned around, and then before leaving spun around again to get the last word. “He’ll be back with me soon…and if he doesn’t leave you after one night, he’ll leave you for Bayern.”


End file.
